Yanmamon
Yanmamon is an Insectoid Digimon. It has the data of a dragonfly, with a hard body and sharp fangs.Digimon World Data Squad: Yanmamon It is carnivorous and aggressive, flying around the Network and attacking its enemies with its fangs.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk: Yanmamon Attacks *'Bug Swarm'This attack is named "Sonic Wave" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Insect Ohm): Attacks the opponent with a strange sound wave. *'Thunder Ray': Fires lightning from its tail. *'Somersault Attack' (Somersault Kill) *'Sonic Bite': Uses its sharp jaws to bite swiftly. *'Assassin Arrow': Fires an arrow of energy from its tail. *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. Design Yanmamon is a yellow dragonfly with green eyes. Etymologies ;Yanmamon (ヤンマモン) Name used in Digimon World 2 and the rest of the franchise. No official romanization available. *'Ja:' |鬼蜻蜓|Oniyanma}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Yanmamon are recruitable enemies in Piemon's Castle.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In lines 11 and 17, Yanmamon digivolves from Tentomon without a digi-egg.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Data Squad Yanmamon carries Gotsumon around the Digital World. It first appears carrying Gotsumon as he watched the battle between the members of DATS between Keenan Crier and his partner . It makes numerous appearances later on, including during Gotsumon's attack on the Real World, and when he makes his final stand as Meteormon. It is unknown what happened to this Yanmamon after Meteormon's death. Digimon World Data Squad Yanmamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Kokuwamon. *100 AGL. *Defeated 30 Rookie level Digimon. *Attacked 50 times. Digimon World Yanamon is a wild Digimon in Tropical Jungle and Geko Swamp. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Yanmamon card is #094 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 740 HP, needing 20 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Thunder Ray": inflicts 400 damage. * "Bug Swarm": inflicts 250 damage. * "Somersault Attack": inflicts 170 damage, and attacks first. It has no support effect. Digimon World 2 Yanmamon can be found in SCSI Domain. It can digivolve into Pumpkinmon. Its skill is Thunder Ray. Digimon World 3 Yanmamon can be found in a yellow colour in Asuka's East Sector, in Wind Prarie. A green coloured variation of Yanmamon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in the Bulk Swap area. Its also available as a White Champion Card with 6/8. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Yanmamon is #169, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 181 MP, 104 Attack, 81 Defense, 77 Spirit, 79 Speed, and 44 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sniper 2 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Yanmamon digivolves from Kunemon. In order to digivolve to Yanmamon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 250 Insect-Plant experience and 75 speed. Yanmamon can DNA digivolve to Megadramon with FlareRizamon, to Piximon with Sorcermon, or to Okuwamon with SandYanmamon or Musyamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Yanmamon DigiFuses to Lillymon with Togemon and Kabuterimon. Digimon Heroes! Yanmamon is card 5-589. Notes and references